Snow Fight
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: What happens when Casey and Derek get locked out in the snow. Oneshot. Dasey.


**A/N:** I got this idea because I have had a snow day recently. I have exams for the next three weeks, so this is a little rushed.

**Disclaimer:** me, myself and I + Life with Derek = No Ownage

They were coming home from school in the prince. Fighting as usual. "Der-ek, I don't want to burst an eardrum listening to the shouting that you call music," she whined in the passenger seat, reaching over to change the station, but he slapped her hand away causing her to blush at the close proximity.

"No way princess, there is no way I'm listening to someone warble on about their… feelings," he said the last word with disgust.

"Yeah wel-," she started to complain but he turned up the volume, drowning out her rant. Seeing her put her hands over her ears, he smirked and turned the radio off.

"Happy now, princess," he said, still smirking. Satisfied with the annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't call me princess and stop driving so fast," she said, looking out at the snow falling heavily on every surface. She thought his driving was bad anyway but Derek's driving plus snow equals lethal.

"Why does it have to start snowing when school is over?" he complained. Casey rolled her eyes at his stupid question and watched the snow form a pretty, white blanket over the houses and lawns passing by.

Five minutes later they arrived at the house. They stood in front of the door, waiting for the other to do something. "Um… aren't you gonna open the door, Derek?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you had the key," he retorted, "Spacey, tell me you have the key."

" No, I thought you took them with the car keys, I cant believe you, of all the stup-," she shouted.

"Hey, don't blame all this on me, it's as much your fault as it is mine." He said, interrupting her rant.

She rolled her eyes and noticed the car keys lying on his open hand. She grabbed the keys and before he could figure out what she was doing, she ran to the car and locked all the doors

She turned the heater up full and then searched for a station. Derek pounded on the window, shouting at her but she just put the music up higher. "Casey," he yelled above the 'chick music', as he would call it. She giggled, mouthing 'I cant hear you'. She took a book out of her bag and began reading.

She thought he had given up after a few minutes and she turned down the music to concentrate on her book. It was silent for a while until she heard a giant thump against the window. She looked up to see a big patch of white snow on the window. He threw another snowball and laughed to see her jump. He threw them repeatedly, annoying the hell out of her. Out of instinct she got out of the car to shout at him, instead she got a snowball in the face.

She turned to get back in the car but he was too fast for her, he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them in his pocket, before shoving a large snowball down her back. "Der-ek." She shouted feeling the cold ice melt against her skin. She grabbed a handful of snow at threw it straight at his face, only to miss by two inches.

He burst out laughing, and she grabbed some snow and shoved it into his face. "Oh it's on, McDonald," he shouted picking up more snow. He smirked and looked up but he couldn't see her anywhere. "Case, where are you?" he said cautiously.

She sneaked up behind him and with a hand-full of snow in her hand, pushed him. He fell forward and grabbed Casey, pulling her on top of him and for a second their lips met.

They looked into one anothers eyes unable to look away, unable to say anything. Then they kissed again. This time it was passionate, every fight, every joke, every nice thing they had done for each other was in that kiss.

When they broke apart for air, she rolled of him, staring at the snow still falling from the sky. "Well it's a good thing I pretended I didn't have the key then," he said happily.

"Yeah," she whispered, smiling to herself, until she realized what he said. "Der-ek."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So tell me what you think. Now I really should start studying. **…And the award for the biggest procrastinator is Me…**

Victoria.


End file.
